The Fleshripper's Harvest
The Fleshripper's Harvest is the scenario that death knights must complete in order to obtain their artifact weapon, . Requirements * Level 98 * specialization Steps Stage 1 :Hunting the Hunters: Baron Sliver should have already arrived. Search for him. ;:Dialogue :Upon moving up the hill to Baron Sliver , he is engaged in combat with a Jailer. : : :Upon killing the Jailer : Stage 2 :Scout the Path: Follow Baron Sliver up the rise ahead. ;:Dialogue : Stage 3 :Breaching the Defenses: A wall of flames blocks the path. Protect Baron Sliver while he disables the barrier. ;:Dialogue :Upon reaching the wall of flame. : : Stage 4 :The Search Continues: Follow Baron Sliver into Legion territory and search the camp. ;:Dialogue :Upon breaching the barrier : : : : : :Upon finding Dagnar Stonebrow hanging by chains in a fel alcove : : : Stage 5 :End of the Inquisition: Hunt down Inquisitor Zalinor and obtain his keystone. ;:Dialogue :Fighting Zalinor : : : ;:Notes :*The Inquisitor fight isn't terribly difficult. Just ignore the adds and burn him down. Once he is killed, the remaining mobs can be dealt with, if any still exist. Stage 6 :Back to the Prisoner: With the keystone in hand release your ally. ;:Dialogue :Returning to Dagnar : : : : : : : Stage 7 :Sieging the Citadel: Travel to the citadel and assist Baron Sliver as he disables it's barrier. Sieging the Citadel route.jpg|Fel route Sieging the Citadel.jpg|The barrier ;:Dialogue :Upon approaching the fel field, Dagnar runs across. : : : Sliver then uses . :Another fel flame barrier is reached : : ;:Notes :*Follow Sliver's example when running across this fel field and the others later on - use . :*While Sliver is working on bringing the barrier down, multiple waves of attackers will come. Be sure to use healing abilities whenever possible, such as . Stage 8 :Into the Depths: The way is open into the complex. Continue down into the structure and locate Margrave . Into the Depths.jpg Into the Depths 1.jpg ;:Dialogue :After the barrier drops : : :Upon reaching Margrave, who is chained in the center of the clearing : Gorelix leaps down, ending Margrave's life with a single blow. Stage 9 :The Fleshripper: Gorelix has slain Margrave! Destroy the demon! ;:Dialogue :Upon Gorelix's death : ;:Notes :*Don't waste time clicking on the cages surrounding the area, as they seem to have no function during the fight. :*Oozes will swarm the player; there are so many that clearing a few during the fight is almost a necessity. When the oozes die, they leave behind a permanent toxic fel pool which does damage over time. Avoid these during the fight. Stage 10 :The Maw of the Damned: With Gorelix dead his axe is now yours. Take it. ;:Dialogue :After taking up the Maw of the Damned : : Final Stage :The Call of Icecrown: The Lich King await's news of your success. Use Baron Sliver's Death Gate to travel to Icecrown. ;:Dialogue Upon entering Icecrown : : : : : ;:Notes :*The portal may not be easily seen depending on where Gorelix falls. Sometimes it will be in the middle of his corpse. Patch changes * External links Category:Scenarios